


Moments Like This

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Harry, Sweet Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Softness. Incredible, tooth-rotting softness. Harry and Louis are being soft and cuddly.





	

Harry and Louis were snuggled together on the couch. The final minutes of Love Actually playing on the T.V. The screen illuminated their facial features. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his small figure fitting perfectly against Harry's body. He inhaled, taking in Harry's perfect, comforting scent. Lou sighed in content. If only it could be like this all the time.

Harry was happy, too. He loved seeing his Louis so relaxed and wonderful at this time. The way they could be themselves, without the menacing eyes of Management always on their back. Harry adored holding his boyfriend in his own arms, rocking back and forth, as they'd stay there, amazingly content in eachother' presence. He loved the way Louis would cuddle into his chest, and how he'd stroke Lou's soft, feathery locks until he fell asleep. It was times like this when he wished he could stop the clock, and live this moment forever.

Harry missed the old days. Back at the X Factor. When he and the boys could be their complete selves. He remembered everything. He remembered Louis' striped shirts, his braces, and his bright red trousers. His long, side-swept locks, his bright blue eyes full of wonder. He remembered his loud, animated voice, announcing himself as "Louis 'The Tommo' Tomlinson" on their old mini-game shows and video diaries. His bright imagination never failed to impress. His bright, shining smile could light up any room, and his laugh sounded like bells.

Now, it was a bit different. Once Modest! Management came into their lives, everything went dark. They were split up. Louis was put on a harmful set of rules. He got dangerously thinner. His spirit drained, the stress weighing down on him. It was too much for the poor lad.

It didn't have to be that way. He and Louis still dated behind closed doors, and it still meant everything to him. Louis was his soulmate, he was sure of it. They could ever be separated. No possible force in the universe could convince Harry to give up this boy. Nothing. Harry still awaited the day that he and Lou could come out to their fans. Their love could be public to the world.

If only it could be true. No more beards, fake babies, fake relationships, keeping their distance in public. It was torture. Seeing his Lou pretending to be happy with others, kissing for the camera, putting in a fake smile, acting happy. Having to leave for fake dates. It broke Harry's heart to see him go. The pained look in his eyes, broken, sadness, wishing with all his heart that he could stop it. And as terrible as that was, it was nothing compared to the joy that Harry would feel every time he came home.

The door would burst open, and Louis would call for him, his voice loud and buoyant . Harry would immediately jump up from wherever he was, and they run to find each other, chasing in anticipation to see the one they loved. And when they'd finally meet...that was the best part.

Once they caught view of one another, time would stop. To see the look of sheer love and happiness in Louis' eyes, Harry could peer into them for hours. The two would run into each others' arms, in a tight, loving embrace. They'd greet one another with light-hearted, lustful words, and a deep, impassioned kiss. Once their lips would touch, everything seemed to disappear. Everything from the outside world would disintegrate into nothing in comparison to the feeling of Louis' small, soft lips on his own. They pull apart, and stay in each other's arms, rocking back and forth, sometimes Harry would hum or sing a soft melody, and Louis would rest his head on his chest, completely content just being there, in his loved one's presence.

Harry smiled to himself. He was so lucky. Lucky to have this life, this home, this profession, and this boy.

Louis was amazing. And even though sometimes he didn't believe so when Harry would tell him, that was okay. It never stopped him from reminding Lou how perfect he was. It was inspiration for countless songs. Little Things, They Don't Know About Us, Happily, Strong, You and I...the list goes on and on. Harry never ran out of inspiration. Louis was his inspiration. His love, his one and only.

"Hazza?" Louis whispered. "What are you thinking about, Love?"

Harry smiled. "You, Baby. I'm thinking of you. Always," he said, softly. He planted a tiny kiss in Louis' forehead. "I love you. I love you so much."

Louis blushed. "Thank you Harry," he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, too."

They stayed in each other's arms. Louis drifted off to sleep, and Harry took in his figure. His slightly messy hair, his long eyelashes, and his thin, rosy lips parted slightly as he quietly snores. His chest rising and falling in a slow, steady practice. Harry smiled. He loved his boyfriend with all of his heart.

Harry eventually drifted off to sleep as well. It was moments like this that he wished could last all the time. Love surrounded the couple, binding their souls to one another. The house was quiet, except for the soft snores of Harry and Louis, their figures settled next to each other, fitting together, shockingly perfect for one another.

A moment in time, not to be wasted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in an incredibly soft mood right now. Listening to soft music, wearing soft clothes, reading and writing soft Larry fluff. It's a good day, ladies and gentlemen. Good day.


End file.
